


Nothing

by Yacula_sama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacula_sama/pseuds/Yacula_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Thor, pre-Avengers. Loki-centric. After Loki fell of the Bifrost. This is were he ended. Please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Loki doesn't belong to me.

**Nothing**

That's all what he saw. Nothing. When he fell on the Bifrost, Loki thought, he would die, that the pain of betrayal and guilt would end. But no… he was still alive in nothingness. The memories of the past were running on is mind. But instead of pain, Loki felt nothing, he was completely drained of feelings, empty.

Just like where he was. His green eyes were devoid of life, he was about to close them, when he saw a bright blue light.

That's when they came.

And Loki only felt pain and anger.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes please tell me. I'm new at this. Besides I'm Portuguese.
> 
> Be gentle.
> 
> Please review.


End file.
